Sweet Sorrow
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Bertrand had thought getting together with Vlad was hard. It had nothing on breaking up. B/V slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Short, 3 chapter fic. Hope you enjoy it, I wrote it a few weeks back but only just got round to posting. Reviews would be nice but no pressure!  
Disclaimer: As usual, I own absolutely nothing but the plot, such as it is.**

Bertrand's throat was dry as he stepped into the room where Vlad sat, reading a comic. The boy didn't seem to have noticed him, but rather than scold him for his lack of awareness, he stood in the open doorway for a moment, just watching. He tried to memorise each of the Chosen One's features, his serene expression, the slight frown as he turned a page and the tiny smile as the story continued. Then, reluctantly, he knocked on the doorframe.

Vlad looked round and his smile widened as he stood.  
"Oh, hey." Bertrand took a step towards him, then turned to close the door. There didn't need to be any witnesses to this. When he turned back, Vlad was closer than he'd expected and he stumbled backwards. The younger vampire's smile disappeared, to be replaced with confusion. "Bertrand?"  
"We need to break up."

"What?" There had been no signs that this was coming, Bertrand knew; he could hardly believe they were having this conversation himself. He'd spent so long thinking about how hard it would be for him and Vlad to get together that he'd never even considered the possibility that they might eventually break up. As it turned out, that was even harder.  
"I'm sorry, Vlad. I just... can't do this."  
"I thought – you said – don't you want me anymore?" The youngest Dracula was doing his best to hold it together, but Bertrand could hear a distinctly vulnerable note in his voice.  
"It just isn't working. Better to cut our losses now, and we can both just move on." Vlad's mask slipped back into place. In other circumstances, the older vampire would have been proud.  
"Fine. Please leave." He turned away from his tutor, picking up his comic from where it lay discarded on the floor.

Bertrand paused at the door after he'd closed it behind him, trying to reinforce his own mask of indifference so that the rest of the household wouldn't pick up on what had just happened. From inside the room, he distinctly heard a sob. After a moment's internal battle, he hurried away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two. Amazing how much can change in such a short chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs wistfully***

_"Bertrand, a word?" The Count was all charm this evening, and his son's tutor was instantly suspicious. Still, he could hardly refuse him the conversation. The Count wasted no time once they were alone. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at my Vladdy. You're obscenely loyal to the boy, and I'm not blind. I know what you want from him."  
"I've never even-" Bertrand's protests were cut off.  
"You are not to become... involved... with my son. And if – and I know Vlad's not so foolish, but it's best to be safe, isn't it? – if there is something going on between you, you will end it. Now. Tonight."_

Bertrand was at the kitchen table, head in his hands, when an unexpected voice reached his ears. He hadn't heard that voice say his name in three days.  
"Bertrand?" Vlad didn't actually wait for a response. "I've decided. You can't break up with me; I'm the Chosen One and I'm ordering you to give us another chance." This was most unlike Vlad; emotion must have got the better of him. Bertrand looked up at him, phrasing his response carefully.  
"You're not in charge yet. I have to obey the regent." It took a moment, but Vlad's mouth suddenly fell open. Then there was a flash of fangs and he was gone. Bertrand thought he would probably be fired now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I kinda suck at endings, but here you go. An end to this weird little story.**

**Disclaimer: *checks emails* Nothing from the Beeb saying I can have it, so I assume Young Dracula's still not mine.**

The shouting echoed through the school; it was a good thing it was Saturday night.  
"YOU DID WHAT?" There was a slight gap in the noise and Bertrand, still sitting in the kitchen, wondered if he should go and check nobody was dust, but then Vlad's voice rang out again.

"You had no right, Dad! You know he has to obey you. How could you mess with my life like that?" The Count frowned.  
"He's taking advantage of you, Vladdy. You can't honestly mean you've entered into a relationship with him?" Vlad glared at him, replying more quietly.  
"He's not doing any such thing. I _started_ it. I can't believe you'd abuse your power as my regent to make him end it. Take it back, _now._"

Half an hour later, the Count appeared in the kitchen, grimacing.  
"Fine, I'm not going to stop you seeing my son. I'm rescinding my order. But if you hurt him-" The Chosen One appeared beside him, looking less than impressed, and he disappeared with a scowl.

Vlad turned to Bertrand.  
"There, he's taken it back. Now can we be together again?"  
"I'm still bound by your order. Will you be taking that back?" Vlad frowned, confused by Bertrand's tone.  
"What do you mean? About not leaving me? Do you want me to take that back?" He'd thought Bertrand would be happy; they could be together, they'd even got his Dad's permission, now... But Bertrand was nodding, he wanted to leave him, and Vlad couldn't, in all conscience, make him stay. "...Fine, if that's how you feel, I take it back. You're free to go." He went to turn away but was stopped by Bertrand's arms around his waist. He glanced up at his tutor, confused, and the older vampire's lips crashed down against his own.

A few minutes later, when Vlad's mind was working again, he stepped back.  
"I thought... you're free to break up with me now, like you wanted. Why did you-?"  
"I'm free to _stay._ You have to know that I want to. For as long as you want me." Vlad smirked.  
"I'll hold you to that." And he pulled him back in.


End file.
